


Sunflowers

by Syven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 01/29/2008. Set post DH.





	Sunflowers

A soft pop in the distance made her smile as she continued digging in the rich, dark soil, setting another seed down in the neat little row that was marked off by sticks on either end. When the plants began to grow, she'd tie a thin bit of twine between the sticks and help the sprouts 'up' with the string to stabilize their worship of the Sun. It was an indulgent pleasure for her to be out here, kneeling in the dirt under the watchful gaze of the adult plants towering above her. 

The majestic sunflowers rose high above the wooden fence that outlined their land, crowding together like long-lost lovers as they tilted their 'faces' toward the sunlight, their emerald-green leaves laying one over the other as if holding hands. Four hundred, if not more, used the worn wood of the fence to lean against, peaking over the tiny, pointed peaks of each plank to look out over the countryside beyond. Their friends teased that they were compensating for not having children straight away by letting their plants take over the yard and small cottage but they simply smiled and reached out to hold hands as a response.

Her pulse sped up as a shadow fell over the spot she was digging in and Ginny blushed as she turned to look up at her new husband, absently setting the trowel aside and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with dirt-smudged fingers. She licked her lips, an unconscious expression of her insatiable desire for him, before asking. "You're home early. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Gin. A man doesn't need a problem to come home early to his beautiful wife, does he?" Neville asked softly, shrugging out of his robe and tugging his shirt free from the waistband of his pants. Kneeling, he reached out and stilled her hands as she tried to unbutton the neat row of buttons that marched down the front of her sundress. "Let me."

"I don't think… oh, no, no, it's not a problem at all, Neville," her blush deepened but her lips curled in a sly grin as she watched him toss his shirt aside. His trousers followed with a soft clank as his belt buckle landed on the trowel and then he was kneeling before her and deep warmth crept up from between her legs at the sight of his red plaid boxers tented tightly. She reached forward as he did, slipping her hand under the waistband to curl around his cock, drawing a hard groan from his lips as his shaking fingers made quick work of her buttons. Ginny smirked at the dark glint in his eye when he realized she wasn't wearing anything under the dress.

Pushing it off her shoulders, Neville closed his eyes as her hand began stroking his hard length, savoring the trace of her fingers as they brushed over the head of his cock and down again to the base. He opened his eyes then, bending forward as she pushed his boxers down, catching her mouth in a deep kiss as he impatiently kicked free of the garish plaid and laid her back in the dirt. Ginny drew her knees up on either side of his hips, guiding the tip of his cock between the soft folds to press against her moist core. Her head fell back as he pushed into the slick warmth, their groans intermingling as Neville began to thrust, carefully holding his weight off her even as she hooked her ankles at the small of his back. 

Neither noticed the sunflowers above them appeared to draw closer together, their bright yellow petals linking to block any view that might be seen from over the fence as the young couple moved together. Low moans and strained whimpers interjected between soft gasps and gently murmured words. One hand cupped her jaw and the other pressed seeking fingers to her clit as her small hands stroked over the breath of his shoulder, nails raking lightly into the v of his back as she crested, panting his name, her body clutching his cock as he spent himself inside her. He rocked against her for another moment, his cheek against hers until the shuddering finally stopped and then he drew back, holding himself above her as they kissed with a longing that belied what they had just done. Murmuring softly, Neville held her gaze as he asked. "I wasn't too rough, was I? I didn't hurt…"

"You were perfectly brilliant and no, you didn't hurt her," Ginny smiled indulgently, smoothing his hair back. The ground was cool against her back and she knew that they'd have to take a shower now to wash off all the dirt but that, too, had become another place where their inability to keep their hands off each other showed itself. 

Neville drew out of her warmth reluctantly, reaching behind her to gather the sundress around her with studious care, nuzzling her nose with a shy smile before pulling his trousers back on. "What makes you think it's a she?"

"The sunflowers," Ginny glanced up, a low blush creeping across her cheeks as he helped her to her feet and cast a light cleaning charm on them both. It would do until they made it to the shower. "Luna said that sunflowers grow better for girls."

"Did she? I'm not sure you should put too much into that, Gin," Neville curled an arm around her waist, summoning the remainder of his clothes. "Luna is bringing Harry over for dinner, right? Can we tell them? Please?"

"I won't be showing for a bit yet but all right, I'm past eight weeks and the mediwitch said there shouldn't be any problems as long as I put Quidditch on hold," she agreed, leaving her sandals on the back porch and leading into the kitchen.

Neville paused on the doorstep, the bundle of his clothes under his arm and he turned, looking back at the wild rows of sunflowers thoughtfully, trying to remember if they had been tilted up when he'd arrived or facing the cottage as they were now. _'Must have been like this,'_ he told himself, trying to shake the odd feeling that the flowers had turned to watch them.


End file.
